With the Internet becoming widely used these days, information related products have become vary fashionable in the market place. After having evolved over many years, the compact electronic notebook that has helped people to manage their daily tasks and business records has been gradually replaced by handheld electronic devices. These handheld electronic devices have become the personal secretaries of hi-tech professionals and business people.
The handheld electronic device is a palm size computer used as a personal digital assistant. Its functions have been enhanced and expanded from the original basic functions of calendar, to-do list, notebook, and communication directory to synchronous data transmission with computers. Some even have software installed to provide diversified applications such as online Email receiving and transmission, stock information quotation and browsing, income and payment recording, electronic book functions, computer games, spread sheet functions, database applications, household and community information, wireless communication, and the like. When used properly, they provide even greater value to users than the general personal assistants.
In order to provide enough electric power to the handheld electronic device, the present approach generally adopts a back cartridge to hold a backup battery or other functional expansion features (such as CF and SD card socket modules, a hard disk, digital camera, wireless communication module or the like).
To couple the back cartridge with the handheld electronic device, one approach being adopted at present includes a first connector located on the handheld electronic device that faces upwards, a back cartridge with a second connector facing downwards and a hook extending at 90 degrees. The first connector and the second connector are coupled together.
Another design is to form a trough on the backside of the handheld electronic device that has an exposed first connector. The back cartridge has a claw on its front side corresponding to the trough, and a second connector corresponding to the first connector. The claw may be latched in the trough to couple the first connector with the second connector.
In both designs set forth above when the handheld electronic device and the back cartridge are separated, the existing connectors, or the claws and troughs make the handheld electronic device and the back cartridge difficult to be carried and easy to be damaged.